Only You're Not
by baekhyung
Summary: Sehun mencintai Jongin yang tidak pernah melihatnya. Apakah benar cinta itu memang tidak ada di hati Jongin?/ SongFict from Jin's Gone with KaiHun as maincast. author newbie. DLDR!


**Only You're Not**

.

Cast: **Oh Sehun** & **Kim Jongin**

Rating: T

JIN - Gone

.

.

"Jongin pakai payungmu!" ini sudah kesekalian kalinya sejak 15 menit yang lalu Sehun memperingati Jongin untuk memakai payungnya. Jongin memang sangat menyukai hujan. Hujan mengingatkannya pada semua yang disukainya. Kesejukan dan aroma yang khas saat hujan membuat Jongin lupa dengan semua yang telah terjadi padanya. Yang juga membuat Sehun mengeluarkan banyak ocehan saat Jongin tidak mau memakai payungnya.

"Jongin? Kau tahu? aku terlihat seperti teman yang buruk saat ini. aku memakai payung dan membawa sebuah lagi disebelah tanganku sedangkan temanku harus terkena hujan-" Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan Sehun. berada di dekat Sehun seperti berada di dekat _eomma mereka_. "-Jongin kau harus- Jong? Kau mendengarku?" Sehun mendengus jengkel melihat Jongin yang hanya tersenyum ke arah depan.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Jongin dari samping. Memperhatikan salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang _sempurna_. Ciptaan Tuhan yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri seharian. Andai Sehun bisa mengatakan itu semua, dia pasti akan mengatakannya. Sayang, suatu keadaan membuatnya terpaksa berpura-pura buta dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sehun? kau mau kemana?" Sehun tersentak. Teriakan Jongin membuatnya sadar kalau ternyata dia berjalan sudah terlalu jauh melewati _rumah_ mereka. Sehun berbalik untuk menyusul Jongin. Jongin sudah membuatnya buta akan segala hal.

Sehun berjalan di belakang Jongin. Menyusul teman basahnya yang kini mendapat ceramah singkat dari _eomma _mereka. Ibu panti mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun –dan anak-anak lainnya memang tinggal di panti asuhan. Mereka mendapat kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang cukup –bahkan lebih walaupun itu bukan keluarga kandung mereka. Jongin dan Sehun adalah dua tertua diantara mereka semua. Dan Jonginlah yang lebih tua dari Sehun.

"_eomma_, Jongin tidak mau mendengarkanku lagi. dia tetap berjalan di bawah hujan tanpa payungnya. Dia menyebalkan _eomma._" Adu Sehun pada _eomma mereka._ Kim Taeyeon tersenyum lembut kepada anaknya itu. Mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sehun dan menyuruh Sehun masuk ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Jongin harus tinggal lebih lama karena mereka harus membicarakan sesuatu dulu.

"aku tidak bisa pergi _eomma_." Jongin berucap dengan nada frustasi yang terdengar lemah. "tapi kau harus pergi Jongin. Sehun akan sangat kecewa padamu." Taeyeon sebenarnya sudah agak lelah membujuk Jongin untuk _pergi_. Tapi melihat wajah malaikat tanpa dosa milik Sehun sudah membuatnya lebih semangat untuk membujuk Jongin lagi.

"coba kau pikirkan sekali lagi." ujar Taeyeon yang diikuti dengan derap langkah kasar yang menjauh dari situ. Jongin sedikit membanting pintunya untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Dia tidak suka dipaksa. Dan apalagi kalau itu hanya untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun terdiam menatap keluar jendela. Dalam hati dia sudah lelah dan ingin menyerah untuk mencintai Jongin. Namun iris kelam milik Jongin itu seakan mampu menyihirnya untuk mempertahankan agar cinta itu tetap ada. Lamunan Sehun buyar saat suara derit pintu terbuka menyapa indera pendengarannya. _Haksaeng_ dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm itupun menoleh.

Ada Jongin. Jongin-nya. Jongin yang- Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkannya saat melihat Jongin yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk milik Sehun.

"Jongin kau kenapa? Jongin kau baik?" bisik Sehun. Takut mengganggu cinta pertamanya itu. Jongin diam, hanya memberi isyarat untuk diam pada Sehun. Jari telunjuk di letakkan di depan bibir. Sehun mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Merangkak dengan perlahan agar bisa berbaring disamping Jongin.

Jongin masih tetap sama. Tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Lengan kanannya masih digunakan untuk menutup matanya –walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Kau baik Jongin?" terdapat sedikit getaran pada suara Sehun. keraguan itu muncul lagi. Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sehun lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Bisikan malaikat cinta membuat tangan kurus pucat itu kini sudah membelai lembut lengan Jongin.

"kau tidak sendiri Jong. Kau masih memilikiku." Sehun memeluk Jongin. Jongin membuka matanya. Menatap lurus pada mata Sehun yang- _Oh aku tidak bisa melakukan ini._

Jongin balas memeluk Sehun. mencoba menenangkan sahabat kecilnya yang kini terlihat gundah itu. Sekarang siapa yang perlu ditenangkan disini?

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sehun terlihat ceria karena Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya. Jemari mereka yang terpaut membuat saraf Sehun menghantarkan impuls ganda –bahkan mungkin lebih ke otak. Rona kebahagiaan tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi efeknya masih tetap sama sejak Sehun pertama kali menyadari perasaannya pada Jongin.

Mengingat itu semua membuat Sehun bahagia. Kecuali fakta yang megatakan bahwa Jongin tidak pernah membalas perasaannya. Namun Sehun memilih berpura-pura buta untuk hal itu.

"Hun, kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada antusias yang terdengar dibua-buat. mereka sedang membicarakan pesta kecil teman sekelas untuk memperingati ulangtahun Chanyeol.

"aku akan pergi dengan Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun mantap. Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. "ada banyak Kim Jongin di dunia ini, Oh Sehun." ujar Jongin sarkastik. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"aku akan pergi dengan Jongin-ku!" ujar Sehun dengan penuh penekanan saat mengatakan Jongin-ku. Jongin tertawa kecil. "siapa yang kau maksud dengan Jongin-mu, Sehunna?" Sehun tersipu. Dia menjawab gugup. "tentu saja kau!"

"tapi aku bukan milikmu Sehunna." Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Hati Sehun tertohok mendengarnya. Ya, tapi dengan begini Sehun sadar. Jongin bukan miliknya. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Jongin kini sedang duduk di halte bus untuk pulang. Jongin terlihat gelisah. Dia mengecek ponselnya yang sedari tadi bahkan tidak bergetar. Ini sudah 30 menit sejak mereka membicarakan ulangtahun Chanyeol tapi Sehun belum juga menyusul Jongin. Bohong jika dia tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun. walaupun terlihat cukup kuat, tapi sebenarnya Sehun hanyalah roh seorang balita yang ditiupkan pada tubuh dewasanya.

Jongin berdecak kesal. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kesal pada siapa. Pada Sehun yang sudah merepotkannya atau dirinya sendiri yang sangat lalai dalam menjaga Sehun.

Jongin memilih untuk tetap berdiam di halte daripada berbalik dan mencari Sehun. ya, itulah Kim Jongin. Egois. Keegoisan yang selalu menghalanginya dengan dunia luar.

Hujan turun.

Jongin sangat suka hujan. Karena hujan mengingatkannya pada anak lelaki mungil yang menemukannya pada saat hujan. Bukan hujan deras yang menyesatkan, tapi hujan gerimis yang membawa ketenangan.

Jongin suka cerita masa lalunya dengan anak itu. Tapi Sehun- Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Sehun cepat sadar.

Hujan turun.

Sehun jadi teringat pada Jongin. Jongin sangat suka hujan. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Jongin suka hujan. Hanya saja karena hal itu, Jongin jadi tidak suka memakai payung. Dan itu membuat tingkat kekhawatiran Sehun bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya. Mencoba mengirim pesan pada Jongin bahwa dia harus kembali ke sekolah dan Jongin tidak usah menunggunya. Dia takut kalau Jongin terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Walaupun dia sangat ragu kalau Jongin akan mengkhawatirkannya.

Sehun bohong mengenai kembali ke sekolah karena faktanya sekarang dia sedang bermain ayunan di taman dekat sekolah mereka.

Sehun memilih untuk tetap berada di ayunan itu daripada berteduh di bawah pohon atau dimanapun itu. Dia akan mencoba untuk bertahan di bawah hujan tanpa payung. Bertahan akan cintanya pada Jongin tanpa harus takut.

Sehun sampai rumah mereka dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Taeyeon sedikit memberi ceramah pada Sehun. Tidak bisa disebut ceramah sih, karena semua yang diucapkan Taeyeon merupakan bentuk kekhawatirannya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang dibelikan Jongin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang yang nyaman. Berusaha mengingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi seharian ini sebelum memutuskan untuk bergelung di alam mimpi.

"_tapi aku bukan milikmu Sehunna."_

Sekelebat bayangan Jongin yang sedang menghinanya melintas di otak Sehun. Sehun ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak boleh menangis. Walaupun Jongin tidak tahu, itu akan membuatnya terlihat semakin lemah.

Sehun memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayangan itu tapi malah air mata itu lolos begitu saja. Sehun tidak bisa begini selamanya. Dia-

"_aku tidak butuh Jongin._"

Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, Sehun selalu berusaha bersikap biasa pada Jongin tapi dia tetap tak bisa. Walaupun Jongin tidak akan pernah membiarkannya untuk menakhlukkan hati Jongin, walaupun Jongin tidak akan pernah mengerti tentangnya.

Sehun memang terlalu baik untuk membenci Jongin. Dan selama seminggu itu juga Jongin berusaha menjauhi Sehun. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau Jongin berkencan dengan Baekhyun, salah satu _seonbae_ mereka.

Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana dalam hal ini. Harus bahagia karena Jongin akhirnya sudah menemukan cintanya sendiri, atau sedih karena itu tandanya kesempatan untuk dirinya sendiri sudah tertutup.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor itu sendiri. Tidak ada Jongin kali ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada lelaki tan itu. Tadi dia hanya mengirim pesan kalau dia harus pulang terlambat hari ini. _Pasti Baekhyun._ _Tidak ada alasan lain_. Sehun sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin tahu apa yang Jongin lakukan. Tapi dengan melihat siluet dua orang yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan basket membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

Dia mendekat kearah lapangan itu. Bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mengintip apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Permainan mereka terlihat imbang dan mulus. Sehun tersenyum miris melihat ekspresi serius Jongin dan keringat yang membuat Jongin terlihat semakin tampan.

Sehun masih saja memperhatikan mereka berdua sampai sebuah ketidak seimbangan terjadi diantaranya. Tubuh Jongin ambruk dengan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang menindihnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya khidmat. Saat dia membuka kedua matanya, dia disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat membuat hatinya seakan hancur menjadi berkeping-keping. Jongin yang sedang membagi ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta dengan Baekhyun. Desir kelembutan yang terlihat setiap kali bibir itu saling menghisap satu sama lain. Mata mereka berdua yang terpejam cukup membuktikan kalau mereka benar-benar menikmati ciuman itu.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu di kedua ujung sepatunya. Bola basket. Sehun menatap miris bola yang baru menggelinding itu dan segera berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalannya yang sempat tertunda. _Perjalanannya untuk melupakan Kim Jongin._

Panti sudah sepi. _Mungkin semua sudah tidur_. Jongin segera saja bergegas ke kamar. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam tapi dia baru saja pulang. Tadi setelah bermain basket dia pergi lagi bersama Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara dia dan Baekhyun. Ternyata mereka berdua sudah berpacaran sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dan Chanyeol salah paham saat melihat Baekhyun yang berciuman dengan Jongin. Butuh perjuangan yang sangat keras dalam hal ini.

Jongin melihat semua lampu sudah dimatikan. Kecuali dapur. Jongin melihat bayangan seseorang yang –sepertinya- tertidur di meja makan. Terlihat laki-laki itu menenggelamkan wajah diantara kedua lengannya.

Itu Sehun. Jongin perlahan mendekat ke arah Sehun. menyingkirkan poni Sehun yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya lalu menggendong tubuh ringkih itu ke sofa ruang tamu. Sehun terlihat sangat kacau saat ini.

"kau itu bodoh Hun." Ujar Jongin sambil menyentil pelan dahi Sehun. Bekas air mata yang mengering terlihat jelas di wajah tampan sahabatnya itu. "Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau ketahui di dunia ini." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh tertidur Sehun. Senyuman tipis yang terkesan pahit terlihat di bibirnya.

"tapi ada satu hal yang kau tidak boleh tahu. satu, yah atau mungkin dua." Jongin mengecup lembut pelipis Sehun. Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman. Bola matanya terlihat sedang bergerak resah di balik kelopak matanya.

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Sehun. Tidak ada apapun. Jongin hanya berusaha menikmatinya. Berjalan dengan seiringnya waktu, dia mulai memberi sentuhan-sentuhan ringan di bibir Sehun. Menghisapnya pelan seolah bibir itu akan kehilangan kadar kemanisannya jika disihap terlalu cepat. Lumatan-lumatan yang dia berikan pada Sehun menandakan kalau dia sangat menyayangi sahabat kecilnya itu. Untuk penghargaan atas detik-detik yang telah mereka lalui bersama selama ini. Detik berikutnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk menyudahi ciuman sepihaknya. Jongin berdiri dengan kikuk dan melemparkan senyum konyol yang akhir-akhir ini jarang dikeluarkannya. Dia mengecup sekilas kening Sehun sebelum berbalik.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun menjadi pendiam sejak kejadian itu. Dia juga sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menjauh dari Kim Jongin –walaupun Jongin juga tidak pernah mendekatinya lagi.

Hari ini Taeyeon kedatangan tamu. Taeyeon bilang pasangan itu –mereka pasangan sesama jenis- sedang mencari seorang anak untuk diadopsi. Mereka tidak lagi memilih seorang anak kecil seperti Jungkook ataupun Junhong, tapi mereka memerlukan seorang laki-laki dewasa seperti Sehun atau Jongin.

Dan pilihan pasangan Lee itu jatuh pada Sehun. Sehun sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia yang terpilih. _Jongin jauh lebih baik darinya._

Sehun sendiri hanya mengiyakan keinginan pasangan itu. Memilih untuk pergi bersama mereka dan tinggal di Seoul. Itu adalah salah satu cara agar dia bisa jauh dengan Jongin. Mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu kecuali jika Sehun memutuskan untuk berkunjung. Taeyeon bukanlah tipe orang dengan waktu senggang yang akan mengajak semua anaknya bahkan hanya untuk pergi menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul.

Malam ini Sehun sedang berkemas dan besok pagi dia akan berangkat. Walaupun –dia sangat yakin- kalau Jongin tahu tentang kepergiannya, tapi _namja_ tan satu itu tetap tak mengucapkan satu patah katapun pada Sehun. Bahkan sekarang dia tidak ada di samping Sehun untuk membantunya membereskan barangnya.

Sehun mengambil sebuah bingkai foto di nakasnya. Dia tersenyum miris melihat foto itu. Itu fotonya dan Jongin. Saat itu mereka sedang pergi ke kebun binatang –yang dianggap Sehun sebagai kencan pertama mereka- dan terlihat ekspresi bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua wajah anak adam itu.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, pergi ke taman belakang dan menggali sebuah tanah kosong di samping pohon. Mengubur foto itu dalam lubang hitam bersama kesedihannya. Mengubur kenangan-kenangan itu selama dia bisa. Meninggalkan semua yang pernah terjadi disini dan mungkin tidak akan kembali.

Ya, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Ya, semuanya.

Seoul sangat menyenangkan. Sehun merasa menjadi pribadi yang baru disini. dia bahkan mengganti nomer ponselnya dan sengaja tidak memberitahu Jongin. Hidup Sehun berubah bahkan sejak hari pertama dia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul.

Sehun sudah mulai bisa melupakan Jongin. Tidak ada lagi bayangan Jongin yang akan menganggu mimpi indahnya.

Ini sudah jam delapan malam dan Sehun baru saja sampai di rumah. Hyukjae –_eomma_ Sehun terlihat sangat khawatir pada putra mereka karena ponsel Sehun tidak bisa dihubungi. Ponselnya mati.

Sehun langsung menghubungkan _charger_ dengan ponselnya lalu menghidupkannya. Beberapa menit setelah ponselnya menyala, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Hatinya mencelos.

_Itu nomer Jongin. _Dia sengaja tidak menyimpan nomer itu. Jika dia menyimpan nomer itu, setiap hari dia pasti akan menunggu sebuah panggilan –atau hanya sekedar pesan masuk dari sebuah kontak yang bernama Jongin. Dia pikir kalau dia tidak menyimpannya itu akan menjadi sebuah kejutan untuknya saat Jongin menghubunginya. Seperti sekarang ini.

Sehun menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawabnya. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar. Decitan sepatu Jongin dan lantai panti mereka.

Perlahan, dia mendengar suara dentingan piano yang membuat hatinya tenang. Dia yakin ini Jongin.

"_I love your this_

_I love your that_

Sehun tersenyum mendengar itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak terlalu buta untuk masalah ini.

_I love your everything_

_-JRENGGGG"_

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan bagian _coda_, Sehun mendengar suara tubrukan nada yang terdengar sumbang. Dia khawatir. Dia khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jongin disana. Ingin sekali dia meneriakkan nama Jongin dan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Tapi seakan ada sesuatu, suaranya tercekat. Hanya bisa sampai ke tenggorokan, tapi tidak bisa keluar. Ingin sekali Sehun meneriakkan nama Jongin dan bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja.

"_h-_

Sebuah nada perlahan mengalir lancar dari seberang sana. Sehun tersenyum. Tanpa sadar air matanya ikut leleh bersamaan dengan senyuman itu.

Tetesan air mata yang melukiskan semua kebahagiannya.

Sebuah senyuman yang melukiskan semua kepedihannya.

_He loves you-"_

Nada itu mengalir dengan mulus di seberang _line_ telepon. Akhir yang bahkan tidak pernah Sehun duga. Akhir yang bahkan Sehun tidak pernah tahu.

_Jongin, Kim Jongin-nya, mencintai dirinya._

.

.

.

.

Jongin terlihat sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di kantor Taeyeon. Dia dan Taeyeon sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan pasangan yang sedang mencari seorang anak yang bisa mereka adopsi. Jongin sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk ini. dia tidak akan mengambil kesempatan ini. ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan ini daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Lee Donghae, maaf saya tidak bisa menerima tawaran anda. Sehun sepertinya lebih pantas." Tolak Jongin dengan halus. Pasangan Lee itu memaklumi keputusan Jongin dan segera pamit pada dua Kim itu.

"kenapa Jongin? Kau bisa sembuh kalau kau ikut mereka." Jongin hanya menggeleng. "mungkin aku akan sembuh kalau ikut mereka. Mereka bisa membiayai operasiku tapi Sehun akan sendirian disini. Jika Sehun yang pergi, aku tidak akan sendirian disini, karena-" Jongin menghela nafas pasrah. Siap tidak siap dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini. "aku juga akan segera pergi."

Jongin melihatnya, melihat siluet orang yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil memejamkan mata miris. Dia tidak ingin melihat Sehunnya bersedih. Dia memantapkan hatinya. Perlahan tangan tan-nya bergerak untuk menarik tengkuk Baekhyun mendekat. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _cherry_ itu dan memberikan sedikit sentuhan magis yang mampu membuat sepasang hati itu menangis. Menangis akan kebodohan yang mereka buat sendiri.

"_Maafkan aku, Sehunna.."_

_Jongin kecil terlihat sedang meringkuk ketakutan dibawah bayangan pohon. Saat ini sedang hujan deras dan dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Angin barusaja berhembus dan memberitahunya kalau dunia yang sekarang dipijakinya itu terlalu jahat. Ditengah ketakutannya, seorang anak laki-laki manis menyapanya dan membawa sedikit kekuatan untuk Jongin._

"_siapa namamu? Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Apa kau mau ikut aku? Aku punya _eomma _yang bisa dibagi."_

_Sebuah senyuman keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Sebuah senyuman yang mampu merubah hidup Jongin. Mulai sekarang, sampai akhir._

**END**

Annyeong! Saya baru disini. Buat para senior, mohon bimbingannya. Saya juga minta maaf kalo cerita ini udah agak basi. Sebenernya udah dapet ide ini dulu banget abis baca translate lagunya. Tapi baru bisa dibikin beberapa minggu kemudian, terus baru post sekarang soalnya baru dapet ide buat judulnya. Maaf juga kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Saya masih belajar.

Jadi mohon reviewnya ^^


End file.
